


A Day At the Beach

by BatmansChubbiestRobin



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansChubbiestRobin/pseuds/BatmansChubbiestRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido is stuck wearing an embarrassing bathing suit. In front of Kano, no less. Will she get around it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I did :) Hope you guys enjoy~

Kido had her eyes set forward, gazing into the glass of lemonade that sat in front of her, droplets of condensation running down the sides. It was the midst of summer, yet she still dressed in her hoodie and jeans, one side rolled up. Strands of hair stuck to her face, and she let out a sigh. It was a hot and sleepy, boring day. 

"Hey, Ghost Girl!" Came a too cheerful voice from behind her. 

"Not now, Kano," she groaned, rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his teasing.

"Oh, you're no fun. I was hoping we could do something," Kano said.

"Like what? What do you suggest we do on this miserably hot day?"

Kano grinned. That was his 'I've got an idea' face. That was not a particularly good sign.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I don't even own a decent swim suit," Kido muttered. She was sitting on Momo's bed with Marry while Momo rummaged around in her closet.

"You can borrow one of Momo's," Marry suggested. 

"Yeah, you can borrow one of mine!" Momo appeared out of her closet, holding two swimsuits. One was a bright yellow bikini with orange flowers printed on it, and the other was a pink bikini with black polka dots on it. Momo tossed the pink one at Kido, and she snatched it from the air, blushing at the thought of herself in that in public. The beach was sure to be packed with people on such a hot day. Why did Kano have to suggest going?

Oh no. Kano. Nonono. If he saw her in that, she'd die. He won't stop laughing at her for weeks. Or worse, he'll take pictures and blackmail her with them. Kido felt like her face was on fire and she quickly ducked her head down so her hair covered most of it. She didn't want Marry and Momo seeing her and questioning it.

"Kido? Aren't you going to change?" Marry asked.

"Ye-yeah! I am.." Kido quickly snapped out of her thoughts and left the room to change. 

When she stepped into her room, she slid into the pink bikini and looked at herself in the mirror. God, that was embarrassing. She'd never really pictured herself as beautiful. She wasn't cute like Marry or idol-gorgeous like Momo. She wasn't even computer-pretty like Ene. She was always the tomboy; the girl who disappeared; the ghost girl.

She began to feel her eyes water, but quickly caught herself. 'No, I won't cry. I have to be strong like Ayano," she told herself. 'Don't be such a crybaby.' 

"Kido?" Kano knocked on the door.

Kido jumped, her eyes turning red. She couldn't let him see her like this.

"Kido?" Kano knocked again. "Kido, you in there? I'm going to come in," Kano announced. 

Kido's eyes remained red when the boy stepped into the room, looking around. His eyes caught her clothes on the floor and he smiled. "Ah, she must already be ready to go then," he stated before walking back out of the room.

Kido let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her eyes turned back to their normal color, and she flopped down on her bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Wait. Her clothes. She could easily throw on some shorts and a T-shirt. That was normal, right? People wore clothes over their swimsuits all the time. Well, they at least wore them when they weren't swimming. Most people took them off before getting in the water. Oh well, she'd just make up some excuse of not wanting to get wet. She could just lay in the sand and try to get a little tan. 

She was about to walk out of the door before having a second thought and grabbing her jacket. Just in case.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"No, no, don't get me wet!!" Ene complained to Shintaro. He was about to set foot in the water when she said that. He froze and stared at her through his phone as if he were waiting for a suggestion. 

"I'll keep her with me," Kido offered before anyone else could come up with anything. 

"But aren't you coming the the water?" Momo asked.

"Maybe in a bit," Kido muttered.

"Okay. Well, you know where we are. I think Konaha is staying up on the shore too, so you can keep him company!" Momo smiled. 

Kido heading up toward the umbrella they'd set up in the sand while the others ran out into the water. The first thing that happened was Hibaya jumped on Momo's back, plunging her under water and getting her soaked. Momo splashed back, getting the boy just as wet. Kano, Seto, Marry, and Shintaro had a beach ball and were tossing it back and forth between the four of them. Marry leaned forward to catch it, but ended up tripping and falling face first into the water. Her fluffy hair quickly turned to a mop. Kano laughed, and Seto gently helped her up. 

Kido stared out at the ocean. She didn't hear Konaha come up beside her. It was only when he plopped down in the sand next to her that she acknowledged his presence. 

"You're staring," he stated.

"Huh, yeah I guess I am. But the ocean really is pretty," Kido admitted.

"No, at him. You're staring at him," Konaha pointed toward Kano, who was hogging the beach ball and holding it just out of Marry's reach. He was laughing.

"Ack! You can't be serious!" Kido scoffed. She knew her cheeks were turning pink again, and it wasn't from a sunburn. 

"Wait, you like Kano?! Why him? He's mean!" Ene chirped.

"I do not like him! And he isn't mean. He's just.. not himself. He never has been other than when we were younger. He always hides behind a mask."

"If you don't like him, then why are you defending him?" Ene questioned suspiciously. 

"Stop asking questions before I shut you off," Kido snapped. She'd had enough talking about Kano. Or maybe it was just the heat starting to get to her. Or maybe both. 

After a few moments, Konaha tapped Kido's shoulder. "Aren't you going to swim?" 

"Not right now. I'm babysitting some pixels," Kido smiled. "Are you?" 

Konaha shook his head. "I think I'm going to find some ice cream." With that, he stood up and walked towards the snack bar.

Kido laid back on the sand it was soft and she was feeling sleepy. But the umbrella wouldn't quite shield the sun from her eyes all the way, no matter what position she was in. Finally, she settled with putting on her jacket and tossing up the hood. That was better. Within minutes, she fell asleep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Kido... Kido.." There was a voice somewhere, but Kido couldn't place where. It sounded so far away. But she was so tired and hot. Maybe she'd sleep just a little longer..

"Kido!" Kido's eyes shot open to see everyone's faces above her. How long had she slept? What time was it? Why was Shintaro frantically digging through the sand? And why was her head pounding? He stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster.

"What.. What time is it?" She finally asked. Her lips were dry. 

"Four o' clock," Seto answered. So she'd been asleep for about five hours.

"Found her!" Shintaro happily held up his phone. The screen showed a sleeping Ene. She must have gotten buried in the sand over the course of the day.

Kido sat up and yawned. Then she slowly stood up, only to have a burning feeling consume her legs. Looking down, she saw that her legs, which had been left open to the sun, were badly sunburned. And they hurt like hell. Kido groaned and put her face in her hands, only to realize that her hood must have slid back at some point because her face was burned as well. 

"Kido! Your face and legs!" Seto exclaimed. Kano burst out laughing. Great, just when Kido thought her face couldn't get any redder. 

She glared at him and packed a punch to his arm, causing him to hiss in pain and rub his arm. Kido began to make her way home, but stopped in her tracks. She lurched forward and puked in the sand. Some of it got on her jacket. God, she felt horrible.

"Kido!" Someone rushed to her side. She felt weak. "I think she has heat stroke!" Everything was slowly going black. The last thing she remembered was someone taking off her jacket and resting another one over her. Someone scooped her up and carried her home. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When she woke up again, it was dark. Kido sat up in bed and yawned. She was wearing a jacket, but it wasn't her own. It smelled good, though. She slowly climbed out of bed and turned on the light. The jacket was Kano's. She realized she was still wearing the clothes from the beach, the swimsuit still underneath. A bottle of water had been put beside her bed. She quickly opened it and downed half of it instantly. 

As she began to down the other half, the door to her room opened, and Kano stepped in. He was carrying two more bottles of water. Kido froze mid-drinking. 

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I figured you'd be thirsty. That's why I brought these," he smiled and set down the two water bottles. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and I wanted to puke again. Luckily I didn't have the energy."

"That was Seto. Don't worry, your jacket is being washed right now."

"Oh yeah, thanks for giving me yours," Kido said. 

"Yeah, what's up with all of these clothes in that kind of heat anyways? Are you nuts? No wonder you got heat stroke! You had on a jacket over a shirt plus shorts, with your legs exposed to the sun," Kano scolded. It was rare to see him act so openly caring. 

Kido looked away. She couldn't tell him it was because of the swimsuit. That would sound so dumb and childish. He'd probably laugh. Then again, when wasn't he laughing.

"And why didn't you ever come swimming? I know you fell asleep, but it seemed like you didn't want to in the first place. The reason I suggested going was because it looked like you could use a day to relax. Hell, we all did."

"It's.. because of theswimsigkoiy," Kido muttered.

"What was that?" Kano asked.

"It's because of this stupid swimsuit Momo let me borrow! You'd laugh. It's girly and not something I'd wear, and it should only be meant for girls like Momo to wear," Kido said. She knew she probably sounded whiny and pathetic, but she didn't care. She felt like crap and she needed to get that off of her chest.

"Girls like Momo? What's that supposed to mean? I don't care what swimsuit you wear. I just wanted you to have fun, not stress even more," Kano explained.

"Yes, girls like Momo. Girls who are beautiful and aren't tomboys and aren't invisible half the time."

Kano stared at her for a moment before kissing her full on the lips. She was shocked, but kissed back, sliding her tongue against his. He tasted like the ocean; salty and bitter. 

When he pulled away, Kido could feel her face flush, though she wasn't sure it was visible due to the sunburn. 

"But I like that you're a tomboy. It means you're not afraid. Well, not of most things. You're still a slight crybaby at heart," he teased, winking at her.

Kido rolled her eyes at Kano, but he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead before moving closer to her. He rested his hands on her waist and played with the hem of her shirt. 

"So, mind if I see this swimsuit?" He grinned.

"No, you absolutely cannot see it!" Kido swatted his hands away.

"But Kidooo! Please? I'll clean the bathroom for the next month," Kano begged.

"Fine, although I don't know why I'm letting you because I know you're lying about that last part," she sighed, lifting her arms up.

Kano snickered. She was right; there was no way in hell Kano was cleaning that bathroom for even a week. He pulled the shirt over her head and she slid off the shorts. She stood in front of him awkwardly, arms folded while he looked her up and down. 

"Wow. That's.. wow," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What? I know, it's not what you expected. Disappointed?" 

"No. Not at all," he smiled. "Actually, it is kinda funny seeing your legs and face red with your arms and stomach pale, but other than that you're gorgeous," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, thigh she resisted a bit at first. He set one hand behind her head and gently coaxed it forward to rest on his shoulder. 

"You're, not so bad, Kido" he murmured into the top of her head.

"Yeah, neither are you, " she whispered by his shoulder.


End file.
